Scarlet Archon Blaze
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 810047 |no = 8317 |element = Fire |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 46 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 206 |animation_idle = 146 |animation_move = 14 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 15, 21, 48, 54, 60, 66, 72, 78, 96, 102, 108, 114 |normal_distribute = 12, 10, 12, 10, 6, 6, 4, 4, 12, 10, 8, 6 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 15, 21, 48, 51, 54, 60, 66, 72, 78, 96, 99, 102, 108, 114, 123, 129 |bb_distribute = 10, 8, 10, 6, 8, 4, 4, 4, 4, 10, 8, 8, 6, 6, 3, 1 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 15, 21, 48, 51, 54, 60, 66, 72, 78, 84, 96, 99, 102, 108, 114, 120, 126, 132 |sbb_distribute = 10, 8, 10, 8, 4, 6, 6, 4, 4, 4, 10, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 2 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb2_frames = 57, 63, 69, 75, 81 |sbb2_distribute = 20, 20, 20, 20, 20 |sbb2_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 15, 18, 21, 24, 48, 51, 54, 60, 66, 72, 78, 84, 96, 99, 102, 108, 114, 120, 126, 132 |ubb_distribute = 10, 6, 4, 4, 10, 6, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 10, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 2 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb2_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = Born an elemental hybrid, Blaze was granted wings of flame and mastery over all things fire. As he traveled far and wide, he learned to temper his power with wisdom and patience. Yet he felt unfulfilled despite the many challenges he had overcome, and wandered the earth as he sought his answers. It was on a lonely mountaintop that he met an ancient fire dragon who challenged him to a sparring match that he felt he could not refuse. |summon = I know everything about the power of fire! Together, we will set the world on fire anew! Hahaha! |fusion = Yes! Yes! I can feel the power fueling the fire within me! That's the ticket! |evolution = |hp_base = 5327 |atk_base = 2139 |def_base = 2048 |rec_base = 2048 |hp_lord = 7610 |atk_lord = 3056 |def_lord = 2925 |rec_lord = 2925 |hp_anima = 8502 |rec_anima = 2687 |atk_breaker = 3294 |def_breaker = 2687 |def_guardian = 3163 |rec_guardian = 2806 |def_oracle = 2806 |rec_oracle = 3282 |hp_bonus = 1100 |atk_bonus = 440 |def_bonus = 440 |rec_bonus = 440 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 12 |normaldc = 48 |ls = Unstoppable Flame Torrent |lsdescription = 100% boost to Atk, 60% boost to Def, max HP of Fire types, 10% damage reduction from Fire, Earth types, probable considerable reduction of foe's BB gauge & probable normal attack on all foes |lsnote = 20% chance to reduce 30% BC efficacy & 25% chance of AoE normal attack (-50% extra damage, 50% damage total) |bb = Burning Skyward Death |bbdescription = 16 combo powerful Fire attack on all foes, adds additional powerful attack at turn's end for 3 turns, raises normal hit amount for 3 turns, hugely boosts Atk, Def, Rec for 3 turns & enormously boosts critical hit rate for 3 turns |bbnote = 700%, adds +1 hit to each hit count, 160% parameter boost & 60% Crit rate |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 16 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 22 |bbdc = 16 |bbmultiplier = 430 |bb_hpscale = |sbb = Meggido Inferno |sbbdescription = 18 combo powerful Fire attack on all foes, 5 combo powerful Fire attack on single foe, raises normal hit amount for 3 turns, hugely boosts Atk, Def, Rec for 3 turns, enormously boosts critical hit rate for 3 turns & boosts critical damage for 3 turns |sbbnote = Adds +1 hit to each hit count, 160% parameter boost, 60% Crit rate & 50% Crit |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 18 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 30 |sbbdc = 18 |sbbmultiplier = 800 |sbb_hpscale = |sbbhits2 = 5 |sbbaoe2 = 1 |sbbdc2 = 5 |sbbmultiplier2 = 600 |sbb_hpscale2 = |ubb = Thousand Fist Explosion |ubbdescription = 20 combo massive Fire attack on all foes, considerably raises normal hit amount for 3 turns, enormously boosts critical damage for 3 turns & enormously boosts Atk, Def, Rec for 3 turns |ubbnote = Adds +2 hits to each hit count (+120% extra damage, 220% total), 300% Crit & 350% parameter boost |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 20 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 32 |ubbdc = 20 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |ubb_hpscale = |es = Eternal Burning World Style |esdescription = Adds resistance against 1 KO attack when HP is below 25% & considerably raises normal hit amount |esnote = Adds +2 hits to each hit count |evointo = 810048 |evomats1 = 10354 |evomats2 = 10354 |evomats3 = 50354 |evomats4 = 50354 |evomats5 = 10133 |evomats6 = 10133 |evomats7 = 60224 |evomats8 = 810034 |evoitem = Legend Stone |evozelcost = 3000000 |evokarmacost = 1000000 |howtoget = *Vortex Arena Summon **Jul 26, 7:00 PST ~ Aug 9, 6:59 PST (2017) **Jan 29, 07:00 PST - Feb 20, 06:59 PST (2018) - 4% chance *Any Vortex Summon Summon Gate |notes = |addcat = Elemental Hybrids |addcatname = Blaze3 }}